Phantom: The Arrival
by Phantomspirit12
Summary: After Danny is injured in a fight, Clockwork does the only thing he can to save him. Sending Danny to the world of Warriors, Danny is faced with new challenges and new friends all while trying to defeat the coming darkness. READ ALL A/Ns!
1. The Arrival

**Hey guys!**

**Phantomspirit here with my very first fic! I would like to thank TheWhiteTitan for inspiring me to write this, try to check him out sometime. Plz read and review. Thanks and I hope you like this. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I do not own DP or Warriors.**

Allegiances

(the allegiances will only name who is still alive by the end of the story. Sorry in advance if I don't actually say what happens in the last hope because **_someone_** said it. All I know is the basic outline of the story (all hail the power of Warriors Wiki). I'm sorry that I might be late for an update every now and then because I have a pretty packed summer and I'm going to Florida for something in August. Thank you for reading this story. I will try to update every few weeks to a month or more. I will **Not **give up on this story.)

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Bramblestar

Apprentice: Phantompaw

Deputy: Squirrelflight

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather

**Warriors**

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Brakenfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Millie

Thornclaw

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Hazeltail

Berrynose

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Lionblaze

Foxleap

Icecloud

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Briarlight

Bumblestripe

Dovewing

Ivypool

**Apprentices**

Phantompaw- black tom with emerald green eyes and a white tail tip, chest and white paws

**Queens**

Sorreltail

Daisy

Poppyfrost

**Kits**

Lilykit

Seedkit

Cherrykit

Molekit

(my OC) Wolfkit- white she-kit with black markings and paws with sky blue eyes

**Chapter 1: **The Arrival

CRACK!

The hard concrete pavement split as dust billowed(?) out of the large crater. The dust cleared to show the 14 year old beaten halfa known as Danny Phantom. As two white rings formed around his torso changing him back to his human half, Danny Fenton, two dark looming figures stood over him smiling in victory. The more powerful of the two darkly claimed "If he won't join me, then he shall suffer the consequences".

"Come Skulker it's time to take our leave" he added starting to turn and take off the other direction. "Wait, you said that I may-" Skulker started, reaching out his mechanical arm as the other now known as Vlad interrupted him "I said no such thing, we were only here to punish the boy, not to end his life." Skulker angrily responded " We had a deal Plasmius! I help you with this and you let me take the ghost child's pelt for my wall." Vlad then turned and in a split second he had the mechanical ghost pinned against the wall.

Grinning evilly, Vlad then answered in his smooth tone "well, I think that deal has expired, don't you?" The frightened hunter nodded his head vigorously as Vlad chuckeled " of course it will stay that way, unless you want me to do to you what you wanted to do to young Daniel." Skulker just stood there shocked that his boss could kill to get his way. Vlad started "Now if there are no more issues with this-" he paused looking at the mechanical ghost as he stood there in scilence "Good. Now let's go"

They both took to the night sky. Skulker using his jetpack and Vlad levitating. They flew on, not noticing a cloaked figure emerging from a clock shaped portal near the passed out halfa. The figure pulled down the hood of his purple cloak revealing a middle aged man with light blue skin and red eyes. He looked down onto the halfa thinking to himself _I may only heal him to an extent, but I can send him to a place that needs him now._

Placing a hand on the beaten boy's head, he put all of the energy he had into healing Danny. His body glowed blue as all the wounds on him were healed. His broken arm went back into its socket and straightened out. When the glow faded he still had some bruises and burns. The cloaked ghost then closed the original portal and opened a new one. He carefully picked up the battered child and carried him through the portal. They arrived in a small clearing in a forest. He gently set Danny on the ground as a bright glow formed around him. His shape in the light of the glow shifted and shrank taking a new form. When the light finally died out, the hooded ghost flew into his mind to speak with him before he woke up.

Danny awoke to find himself in total darkness. Floating he wandered the empty darkness until he suddenly encountered a flash of blue light. He shielded his eyes as the light died out leaving the hooded ghost from before. "Clockwork?" Danny asked "where are we". Clockwork sadly answered "we are in your mind Danny, and I have to tell you something that you must know." Danny asked the time master "Why did you take me into my own mind if you could have just told me at my house or something?" Clockwork calmly answered "this was the only safe place that I could take you after the fight." "The fight?" Danny wondered aloud "OH MAN THE FIGHT! IS EVERYONE OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED AFTER I-" Clockwork interrupted him suddenly "DANIEL! Everyone is okay. The only proof that the fight ever happened was the crater that was left when Vlad blasted you to the ground."

_That's going to leave a mark_ Danny thought to himself as he placed a hand on his side. "so Clockwork why do you need me" Clockwork responded "I need you to help five groups in the forest" Danny then questioned "okay how do I do that" Clockwork then explained "The five groups that you need to help are the clans. The clans are four groups of cats that try to survive the harsh conditions." "Didn't you say that there were five groups of cats?" Danny questioned " Yes, I did. You see Danny the four groups began many years ago, even before you were born." Clockwork began "They originally came down from the mountains and split into two groups, both of them being lead by one of two brothers." He was asked by Danny "So did they work together?" His confused expression watched the master of time as he responded " No, they had tensions between them. It was like the Cold War that you humans had with the Russians. It went on until they finally had a great battle under the four great oaks. Many perished and few lived. When it was over the spirit of one of the fallen stood on the highest point in the clearing and told them to unite or die. Four different cats stepped up all wanting to lead the forest. They finally came to an agreement. Each of them would take the cats that chose to go with them and find a place in the forest that would suit their needs. They formed the four clans Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan. The fifth clan was named Starclan, and it inhabited the ancestors of the living cats."

"The four clans all lived in peace until (The Fire Nation attacked. lol) the forest was demolished by humans. They soon found a new home in this forest, and now it is up to you to help them fight against the coming darkness." Clockwork finished as Danny asked him " Clockwork if I'm a human then how will they trust me, humans were the ones who destroyed their forest in the first place." Clockwork mysteriously smiled "I didn't say that I would send you there as a human, did I. There is something else you need to know though. Only you're intangibility and invisibility will work when you are there. If you meet any cats that say that they are from Thunderclan, go with them. Good bye and good luck Daniel." Danny tried to stop him, but as his vision blacked out Clockwork said his voice growing softer by the second "All will be revealed in time (time,time,time).

Danny awoke to find blurry images of green and brown in his vision. He struggled to sit up only to look down to find he had two white paws. He gasped and went over to the nearest pond he could find only to see a black and white cat with green eyes staring him in the face. " Well Clockwork did say he wasn't sending me here as a human." he told himself. He heard a twig snap behind him as he was about to turn and go the other direction. He quickly whipped around only to find three cats in a defensive stance. The one that looked like their leader was dark brown with amber eyes, another was golden with amber eyes and the other was pale gray with blue eyes. "Who are you?!" The golden one asked him his eyes glinting in the sun as his claws slid out. _This isn't good. _Danny thought to himself.

**Yes! First chapter finished! How did you like it Danny?**

**Danny: It was pretty good, I do have a song that I heard that describes the part with clockwork perfectly.**

**Me: What is it?**

**Danny: Ex-po-sition, Ex-po-sition. Rush it all and- (from the nostalgia critic Casper episode)**

**Me: That's not funny.**

**Tucker: Yeah it is (hi fives Danny)**

**Me: Ohhhhhhh Jett (my 3 year old dog).**

**Danny and Tucker: uh-oh**

**Me: Go play with Danny and Tucker Jett-Jett.**

**Danny and Tucker: AHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away as Jett chases them down)**

**Sam: Nice one. Remind me not to get on you're bad side**

**Me: Thank you Sam.**

**Danny and Tucker: (still screaming)AHHHHHHHHHHHH (Jett pounces on them licking them) EWWWWW. Will you tell him to stop.**

**Me: Nope. I'm going to let Maddox on you if you don't say sorry.**

**Maddox: Grrrrrrrrr**

**Tucker: OKAY WE'RE SORRY!**

**Me: Thank you. Here Jett-Jett **

**Jett: Woof! **

**Me: sorry about that people. If you have any questions leave them in a review. Also cookies for those who can guess who the three cats are. Bye! Thanks TWT (TheWhiteTitan)!**


	2. Untrusted

**Hey guys I'm baaaaack**

**I will always start planning a new chapter after I post a new one. I need to thank WolfWind97 for being my beta-reader, she has helped me get through this so far. You guys should check her (or him) out. WolfWind is a really good writer.**

**Congrats to Ghostgirl89243, BloodBlossom88 and WolfWind97 for all getting two out of three right! The correct answer was Lionblaze, Graystrioe and Brambleclaw. You guys get SPACE COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::). Hope you like chocolate chip! **

**Please read and review!**

**I DONT OWN DP OR WARRIORS.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2: Untrusted

JAYFEATHER'S POV

~Flashback~  
My dream consisted of nothing but darkness and a flashing white light, which was the only sign that I was dreaming. When the light cleared, the figures of Midnight and Rock stood in front of me. I was confused as to why they were there until they nodded and images swarmed my vision. I saw two green eyes staring at me and a voice mysteriously whispered, "Phantom". The final image was a bright flash of light as my dream ended and I awoke soon after that, crawling from my nest.

Quietly, I left the den with the intention of telling Firestar my dream. I padded into his den and his soft, steady breathing told me he was still asleep. Lightly, I put my paw on his shoulder to wake him up.

Yawning, he looked up at me, "Jayfeather? It's barely even dawn. What is it?"

I explained to my tired leader, "It's urgent. We need to talk. Follow me."

He responded, "Why can't you tell me here?"

I replied as he started to become more aware, "I have received a vision. We need to leave so I can tell you about it before Sandstorm comes. She's bound to come along if she knows."

He sighed, "You're right about that. She has always been stubborn. Let's go."

We left, unaware that the dawn patrol had already gone out ahead of us.

I was about to tell Firestar about the vision I had received when we discovered Lionblaze, Brambleclaw, and Graystripe facing a strange tom. Suddenly, I realized that I could temporarily see. I looked at the strange cat and noticed he had the same eyes as the ones I had seen in my dream. When Lionblaze asked the tom his name, I turned to Firestar and whispered in his ear. "Firestar! That's what I was trying to tell you. The vision I received had a meaning. The phantom will guide us through the darkness and into the light. He is special, I can feel it."

My leader nodded and turned to the black and white tom.

LIONBLAZE'S POV

"Who are you?" I asked the strange cat in front of me. The dawn patrol consisted of me, Brambleclaw and Graystripe. I had just caught a rabbit when Graystripe heard someone over by the pond. Cautiously, we followed the noise to find the strange black and white tom staring at his own reflection. I accidentally stepped on a twig, alerting the tom.

He whipped around startled and took a defensive stance. I unsheathed my claws and repeated the question. "Who are you? Why are you in Thunderclan territory?"

The tom glanced around at us, as if determining whether or not we were a threat. He finally answered, "My name is Phantom."

If I didn't know better, I could have mistaken him for a warrior due to his actions, scars, and bruises. The only difference was that he looked to be as young as an apprentice.

"Wait," he questioned "Did you say that this was Thunderclan?"

I wondered how he knew what Thunderclan was, then realized I had told him he was trespassing on our territory.

Graystripe replied, "Yes, this is Thunderclan. Why do you ask?" Phantom was about to respond when Graystripe interrupted, "I smell Firestar coming! Lionblaze, we need to hide him before-"

He was interrupted, "Before what, Graystripe?" He turned around only to see his leader and best friend, Firestar, along with the blind medicine cat, Jayfeather, at his side. "Who is this? Lionblaze, Brambleclaw?"

I answered, "This is Phantom, we found him just before you got here."

Jayfeather had a shocked expression on his face and turned sternly to our leader, whispering something in his ear.

Firestar nodded to the blind cat and turned to the stranger. "Hello. I am Firestar, the leader of Thunderclan. How do you know so much about us? You don't look like a clan cat to me."

Phantom responded, "I'm not from around here, but I have heard about the clans. A friend told me that I needed to come here and join you."

I was confused. Why would he want to join us? Cats outside the clans rarely wanted to be involved in our battles. They mostly wanted to be left alone.

I was surprised to hear Firestar say, "You may join if you would like to, but clan life is not as easy as most think. Every day can be a battle."

Phantom nodded, a look of determination on his face. "I will do my best to be one of the clan. My life before I came here was actually a constant battle." We were all surprised to hear him say this, but managed to maintain a straight face.

As we were all walking back to camp, Graystripe playfully told his childhood friend, "You know Firestar, this reminds me of when Bluestar asked you to join the clan."

"That's exactly what it reminds me of, Graystripe." Firestar told him. "Exactly what it reminds me of." In his mind, Firestar held the image of his fallen leader, Bluestar, for the rest of the journey.

NO ONE'S POV

All six cats traveled to the camp where, luckily, no cats were out of their dens. Firestar led the way to the Highrock, telling Phantom (should I refer to him as Danny or Phantom in this? Tell me in a review if I should do both or one of them) to sit beside him as he called a clan meeting

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" His voice echoed throughout the entire camp as groggy cats stalked toward the huge rock in the center of the clearing. They all stared at Danny confused.

"Is that a cat from another clan?" One asked.

"He can't be. I've never seen him at gatherings, unless he's a new apprentice."

Another from the back of the group remarked, "What if he's a rogue spy? I'm not trusting those eyes of his."

Firestar looked to the black and white tom next to him, thinking deeply, before addressing the gathered cats beneath the rock. "Cats of Thunderclan! The cat you see standing next to me is Phantom. I am very proud to say that he has decided to join us after we found him during dawn patrol."

Some of the clan had uneasy looks as Firestar told Danny to face him as he gave the apprentice ceremony he had given many times before.  
"Thunderclan, by naming apprentices, we show that our clan will remain strong." He began. "From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Phantompaw! Brambleclaw, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Phantompaw. Brambleclaw, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of courage and great wisdom. I'm sure you will pass on your knowledge to this young apprentice."

He finished as Brambleclaw stepped forward, claiming his title as a mentor. All the cats in the clearing began cheering the newly named apprentice's name.

Brambleclaw padded over to his new apprentice. "Would you like me to give you a tour of Thunderclan?" He asked.

Phantompaw, still shocked by what just happened, could only nod as he began to follow his new mentor.

"The giant rock that you were just sitting on is called the Highrock. We have all our clan meetings there." He began as Phantompaw trailed behind him. "Those two dens over there are the warriors' and apprentices' dens. You will be sleeping in the apprentices' den until you become a warrior. Feel free to take any nest you want, since you're the only apprentice at the moment."

Phantompaw responded. "Okay, thanks."

Brambleclaw nodded and proceeded with the tour. "The den to your left is the elders' den, which is used by our retired warriors. The den to your right is the nursery, where we keep the young kits less than six moons old. Our final stop, is the medicine den. This is where our sick or injured cats stay until they recover. And that's our camp, where we live following the warrior code every day." Brambleclaw finished.

Confusion coursed through Phantompaw's mind. "The warrior what?"

Brambleclaw suddenly exclaimed. "That's right! We forgot to tell you about the warrior code! I might as well tell you right now, so listen carefully."

Phantompaw nodded and focused all of his attention on Brambleclaw.

"There are 15 rules you must follow. The first one is that you must defend your clan with your life. You may be friends with other clans cats, but your loyalty must remain with your clan." Brambleclaw explained.

Phantompaw nodded as his mentor continued telling him the code. From defending his clan at all costs to rejecting the soft life of a kittypet, he got it all. Phantompaw couldn't believe that he had actually been accepted into the clan on his first day. He smiled up at his new mentor, unaware of the things to come.

H**ey people! Wow I can't believe that its bee an entire week since I started this!**

**Ok time to answer some reviews**

**Oblitius Angeli- Thanks so much! Hope this chapter was "Looking Interestin" XD (not trying to make fun of you). **

**Obsessivefanfictioner15-  
I dont know what you meant by that. It night go up and down for him but mostly be either happy or bad.**

Danny: I hope not

Me: might want to think about when you made fun of the first chapter.

Danny: I'm afraid

Me: good

**WendyIsBeautiful/  
Russia's Awesome(I know both of these are you Wendy. Sorry I told you to review twice. I didn't see it appear the first time.)- Thanks Wendy. I'm glad you liked it. Oh yeah, one more thing.  
TWI= Talking With Dinos. Lol  
**  
**GhostGirl89243- Ok you were one cat off but it was still a great guess!**

BloodBlossom88-  
(1) Ok you got the exact same answer as GhostGirl89243. Still a good guess though.  
(2) Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the advice! Funny thing though, I had actually just finished the original plan for this chapter. I loved your example. It just made my day!

WolfWind97- Im really glad that you liked it! I have decided to accept you as my beta-reader! You have helped me so much throughout the past few days. Thank you so much!

I'm sorry for the long wait if you thought it was long. There have been a few storms in my area as well as a few tornadoes. Yeah, I live in Tornado Alley and I have a severe case of Lilapsophobia.

Danny: And that is?

Me: Fear of tornadoes/hurricanes. Tornadoes for me.

Danny: Okay, how bad is it.

Me: I cry and pray for god to save me from death while screaming during the fake drills

Danny: Oh. (Points behind me)  
Hey look a bee!

Me: WHAT!? AHHHHHHHHH  
(Runs away)

Danny: ...Wha? Okay, since she screamed and ran away, I have to say it. She did write a script for me if that ever happened (takes script out)

Danny: (reading script) Hey guys, if I am reading this then that means either Spirit can't talk or I told her that there was a bee behind her and she ran for the hills. Let's just say that she also has melissophobia, which is the fear of bees. Nevermind that. Okay you guys know what to do, so follow, favorite and review. Thank you. I am a big idiot-HEY! SPIRIT! OH, WHEN SHE GETS BACK HERE. IM GONNA...

Jett and Maddox: Grrrrrrrrrrrr  
(If you read it last time you would know who these are.)

Danny: Oh crap.


	3. Questions and Answers

Hey guys, me again. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!  
Ok I'm just going to make this into almost complete fiction and follow the events of The Last Hope sometimes.  
Well, it's been only what, 7 days since I posted the second chapter? Aw never mind, I'm posting this one anyway. Enjoy! Also if you aren't reading the Authors notes along with the review Q/A, I would appreciate it if you did.

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers.

Danny awoke in his dream, finding himself in complete darkness yet again. Realizing he was a human again, he saw the familiar flash of blue light as the time master appeared in front of him.

"Hello, Danny." He said. "I have something important to tell you."

Danny responded, "Um, okay? What is it?"

Clockwork sighed, "When I sent you here and healed your wounds, I did not have enough power left to freeze time in Amity Park. Sam and Tucker know you're missing and created a diversion. Right now, everybody believes that you went with Tucker on a camping trip. I finally had to tell your friends that I had sent you here and you may speak to them in your dreams. They still don't know you're a cat, but you may tell them now if you wish." He finished as a second flash of light appeared next to him. It faded away to reveal Danny's childhood friends, Sam and Tucker.

Confusion coursed through the goth and the geek's minds when a bright light took them into complete darkness. When their eyes adjusted, they saw their best friend consulting with the master of time. "DANNY!?" They both said aloud.

Danny smiled at his friends. "Hey guys, miss me?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"So, what's the special mission Clockwork told us about, dude?" Tucker asked.

Danny looked to Clockwork "That's what he brought you here for. He sent me to the forest after the fight with the frootloop and Skulker. My mission is to help the four groups in the forest. It did come with a catch though." He nodded to Clockwork who waved his staff in the air, making a bright light form around Danny.

Sam and Tucker saw Danny's shape in the light shift. It cleared to reveal a small black and white cat. Sam looked at her friend in shock and confusion while Tucker just laughed. "Phfft" he struggled not to laugh.

"Tucker, it's not funny." Danny deadpanned

"Come on, dude, it's totally funny. You're a little, fluffy cat." He laughed.

Danny slid his claws out and scratched the heck out of Tucker's legs. Tucker was holding his leg in his arms hopping around. "Is it funny now?" Danny questioned while laughing.

"Not cool, dude! Not cool!" Tucker exclaimed, looking at his cat-turned friend sternly.

Sam finally spoke. "Wait, Danny. If you're a cat, then how are you going to help the four groups? I know you have your powers, but how will you help them as a cat?"

Danny responded, "Okay, I can help them because the groups are cats that have to fight to survive. The thing is, I can only go invisible and turn intangible. I don't know how to help them, but Clockwork said that I had to save them from the coming darkness." He explained "Basically, each clan has one leader, a deputy, their medicine cat, warriors, elders, queens, kits and apprentices. They even have names for every single cat. Kits have the word 'kit; at the end of their name. Apprentices have the word 'paw'. Warriors have different words like 'tail', 'claw' or 'wing'. Finally, leaders have the word star at the end of their name."

"So, what's your name, Danny?" Sam asked

"They call me Phantompaw." He finished as Tucker tried not to laugh.

"Danny," Clockwork called "You need to wake up now. Brambleclaw wants to take you on morning border patrol."

"Who?" Sam and Tucker asked at the same time.

"Oh, Brambleclaw is my mentor. Listen, I have to go, but I'll talk to you guys later. Okay?" Danny told them.

"Okay, see you later, Danny. Good luck." Sam said goodbye to him.

"Yeah, good luck, dude." Tucker echoed Sam's words as Clockwork surrounded Danny in a bright light, sending him back to Thunderclan.

Danny woke up in his nest realizing Brambleclaw was calling him. The black and white cat got up, stretched, and padded out of the den.

Danny trailed behind the Thunderclan deputy, learning everything he could about the territory.

"Okay Phantompaw, it's time you learned how to hunt. It's very important to provide for the clan because you do not want the elders to have a grudge against you." Brambleclaw told the black tom humorously. "You should have seen what happened when Cloudtail got the elders angry during his apprenticeship."

"Really? What did he do, knock them down?" Phantompaw asked.

"Oh, even worse. He accidentally gave Longtail a flea-infested rabbit." Brambleclaw laughed, "Let's hope you don't make the same mistake, or you'll be picking ticks out of their tails until the next gathering." He smiled at his new apprentice.

"So, where to next?" Danny asked. He was really excited that he got to see the camp, but he really wanted to see the entire territory.

"Well, that place over there is the abandoned Twoleg nest." Brambleclaw continued. "That's about it. All that's left to do is teach you how to hunt. Follow me and we'll see if we can find anything." They both walked off, Brambleclaw leading the way while Phantompaw trailed behind. Noticing a mouse, the brown tom suddenly signaled with his tail for his apprentice to stop. "I see a mouse." He whispered "Now, crouch low to the ground, no lower, try to get as low as possible. Lightly place your paws so you don't alert it. Good, now lower your tail. Then jump, when you catch it, bite it on the neck. Ok ready? 3 2 1... JUMP!"

Turning his paws intangible so he didn't alert it, Danny leaped into the air and successfully landed on top of the mouse. He bit its neck and carried it proudly back to his mentor. "I did it!" He cried joyfully.

"That was great! Good job, Phantompaw. You're doing as well as Firestar did when he was an apprentice."

"Phantompaw?"

"Yes, Brambleclaw?" Phantompaw looked at his mentor.

"I think I know why Firestar made you my apprentice." He responded.

"Why?"

"I think it's because some of the clan cats don't trust you yet. He probably wanted you to be trained by someone who had gone through the same thing. Some of the clan didn't trust me either when I was a kit." Brambleclaw answered, remembering when he was younger.

"Why didn't they trust you?"

Brambleclaw sighed. "It's because of my father, Tigerstar. He was one of the forests most evil cats. Originally he wanted to kill Bluestar, the leader before Firestar. He was caught and banished from the clan, leaving me as a kit in the nursery. Everyone thought I would be exactly like him, since I looked like him."

Danny thought _I know how that feels_. "Brambleclaw, I was given some advice not too long ago. I was told "it's not who you are, it's what you do that proves your worth."

"You are right about that." Brambleclaw responded. "Come on, let's head back."  
The black and white tom suddenly pricked his ears "Brambleclaw, do you hear that? Follow me." He turned and started running towards the sounds of the small cries. They reached the Thunderpath and Phantompaw padded over to a rotten log. He looked inside and gasped, motioning for his mentor to come closer. Inside the log, there were three tiny bodies curled up beside a larger limp body.

Oh, cliffy I AM SO EVIL HAHAHA!  
Okay, I have been dying to write this  
Anyway, time to talk before you guys ask who the three cats in the log are. Listen my friends made me make OCs for them. Hey they're supporting my story, it's the least that I could do even if they forced me to it. Also guys, even though I like OCs I will not, I repeat NOT, be taking in any more OCs.  
Okay, now that we have that settled, let's answer some reviews!

Danny:Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Me: Okay, who put you on a sugar high?

Oblitius Angeli- Okay. No and yes. There probably aren't blood blossoms in Thunderclan, but there is a BloodBlossom reading this fic XD. Yes, Danny will meet other apprentices at gatherings. Thanks.

WolfWind97-Wow, thanks so much. Yeah, I was thinking you were a girl, but I didn't want to offend you.

BloodBlossom88- Thanks for the advice. You will probably find out what he's there for in a few chapters.

Cedar Star- Thanks so much!

I Like Spaghetti- I like spaghetti, too. Thanks!

Shadowwolf404- Okay, I'm sorry, but I already have a warrior name planned out for him. Soooo sorry! That was a good name, though. It does relate to what his warrior name will be.

Well, that's it. Okay, it has been a really weird week. First, I had to go to the mall for something and I saw the name of a store that had some of its letters blocked by people that made it spell out "Fic". Then, just two days ago, I saw a sign in a building that had the word crossover on it. Creepy right?

Danny: Yep. Or you're just delusional.

Me: Don't make me get the duct tape.

Danny: Meep.

Me: Okay, see you guys later.  
I'm going to start giving questions out.  
I'm also giving you one for the last chapter.

(Chap 2) Who visited Jayfeather in his dream?

(This chapter) What joke did I use in the first part of this chapter? Yes it's from one of the episodes. Hint: it's from the episode Secret Weapons.

Leave your answers in a review, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me again *tons of torches and pitchforks surround me*. Heh heh, sorry about the long wait guys. Ok I'm sorry I left you guys with a cliffy last time I promise that I will not give up on this. I had an attack set on me by the wriblocks, they come in my sleep and steal my good ideas! Luckily I could pull this together over my free time so please don't hurt me. Listen, I've been in a hotel all weekend and I forgot my laptop, so don't kill me. On the question for last chapter only one person answered it and it was half right. Thanks for the help WolfWind! Here you guys go, An EXTRA. LONG. CHAPTER. Enjoy!**

Phantompaw and Brambleclaw peered into the log. The older cat asked "Ar-are you ok?"

"Who's there?" A small voice asked.

"My name is Brambleclaw, and this is my apprentice Phantompaw. What are your names?" The brown tom wondered why the three kits were there.

"I'm Wolf, and these are my sisters Cedar and Silver." The smallest of the three said.

"Why are you three in this log, where is your mother." Danny asked, worried that he was about to find out.

"Our mother, Rose, is dead, she was struck by a monster. It was all an accident." Wolf explained with tears in her blue eyes while recalling the painful memory.

Flashback

_The four cats traveled alongside the large black path, Rose leading the way while Wolf, Cedar and Silver trailed behind. Suddenly Cedar strayed from the path and directly onto the thunderpath without knowing it._

"CEDAR!" Rose yelled out noticing her kit in the middle of the road with an oncoming monster. She rushed over and grabbed her kit, but with no time to escape she tossed her kit into a mossy patch near the other kits. She tried to escape but was struck in the back by the monster.

Her kits watched in horror as Rose dragged herself to them and into a log. Her kits followed.

"My children..." She started. "You need to continue your life in this forest. Wolf, since you are my first-born, take care of Cedar and Silver. Remember, I will always be with you three..." Her words died out as her breathing slowed to a stop. Her 5-moon old kits cried next to her. 

DELELELEWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
(Review if you know what this is.)  
End of Flashback

Phantompaw looked down, grief-stricken at the kits' story. He loved his mother and couldn't imagine losing her in such a tragic way. The young apprentice glanced at Brambleclaw, his eyes gleaming in sadness, pity, and understanding. The kits' were silent, trapped in the memories of the horrific experience. He broke the silence, "What should we do? We can't just let them roam the forest."

Brambleclaw nodded in agreement. "We should take them back to camp. They'll be safe there while Firestar decides what to do. They're not Clanborn, but Firestar will be fair with them." He looked down at the kits, "Can you walk?"

The kits' nodded and Brambleclaw motioned for them to follow as he began going back to camp.  
Cedar stopped him, "Wait, what about our mother? We can't just leave her like this."

Brambleclaw looked back, "We'll have a few cats come back and bury her. Right now, we have to get you to camp, okay?"

The kits' nodded in understanding and left their dead mother's side.

Brambleclaw spoke, "Before we go, I must ask, what is a wolf?"

Wolf replied, "My mother always said wolves roamed where she used to live. They're like huge dogs. She said they were very brave, loyal, and noble. They would only attack if there was a reason, not for the fun of it."

Brambleclaw responded "They sounded like great warriors." He motioned with his tail "Lets go."

Phantompaw followed behind them, helping the kits when they stumbled or caught their fur in patches of brambles. Eventually, they made it back to camp, where curious eyes gazed at them.

Brambleclaw turned to Phantompaw, "Wait here with the kits' while I go talk to Firestar."

As Brambleclaw disappeared into Firestar's den, the kits' gazed around the camp, weary of the other cats. Phantompaw's heart was filled with sadness, but he tried not to let it show. Instead, he sat down in front of the kits. "Don't worry. Nobody here will hurt you."

Cedar replied, "But we're not one of them. We're just strangers."

Phantompaw stated, "You're guests. They won't do anything to you."

Silver questioned, "What if they don't want us here?"

Wolf nodded, "Yeah, what if they already hate us?"

"They don't hate you." Phantompaw sighed, "Look, I'm not from this clan. I came from somewhere far away, but they still accepted me."

Silver looked up at him, "Why did you have to leave your old home?"

Before Phantompaw replied, Firestar and Brambleclaw emerged from the den.

Firestar leaped onto the Highrock, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Once all the cats were gathered, Firestar spoke. "Thunderclan, under tragic circumstances, I wish to introduce you to three kits. Until they become apprentices, they will be known as Wolfkit, Cedarkit, and Silverkit. They are now members of Thunderclan and I expect them to be treated as any other cat. Leafpool, Jayfeather, will you please check them for any injuries or sickness?"

The two of them nodded, understanding their orders.

Firestar continued, "Brambleclaw, Berrynose, Lionblaze, and Cloudtail, I wish to speak with you." With that, the meeting came to an end and the four warriors Firestar mentioned gathered around him. The Thunderclan leader asked them to bury the kits' dead mother and they all agreed that they would. Phantompaw watched them leave the camp and he could feel the sadness lingering in their hearts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phantompaw walked with the crowd of cats as they padded down to the lakeside to go to the Gathering. The Clan accepted him wholeheartedly, even though he was an outsider, and now he was even going to meet cats from other clans. Anticipation made him want to run, but he forced himself to walk with the same pace as the others.

Suddenly, Brackenfur appeared next to him. "You have to cross a log to get to the island. Be careful, it's slippery and you don't want to fall into the water."

Phantompaw nodded, "Thanks." He wasn't afraid of water, but going to his first Gathering soaked would be embarrassing.

Once they made it to the log, Phantompaw watched a few of the others cross it. As he prepared to jump onto the log, Phantompaw noticed Brackenfur watching him closely. Pushing his annoyance aside, the young apprentice leaped onto the log, his paws firmly rooted to the slick wood. Then, he began to walk along it and made it to the other side with no difficulty.

Brackenfur leaped off the log behind him, "Impressive. You didn't slip once."

Phantompaw accepted the praise and, once all the Thunderclan cats made it across the log, Firestar led the way to the Gathering. Phantompaw could hear the voices of other cats and smelled the different Clan scents merging together. Finally, he was able to see tons of cats grouped together. He wondered how he was supposed to talk to them.

Brambleclaw walked beside him, "Remember, don't reveal anything you think may harm the clan. Listen around, because other cats may tell something they're not supposed to, like a plan to attack Thunderclan."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Phantompaw recited the phrase from memory, smiling as he thought of how much that saying was true.

His mentor laughed, "Exactly. Now, there's a group of apprentices over there. You should go talk to them until the Gathering starts."

With that said, Brambleclaw padded away, leaving Phantompaw alone. Nervous, the young tom walked over to the other apprentices.

"No, Rainpaw, I'm the best fighter and hunter." One apprentice stated boldly.  
Rainpaw protested, "You can't be both, mousebrain!"

The other apprentices laughed at their argument, even Phantompaw chuckled a bit realizing the scene reminded him of Sam and Tucker bickering.

"Well, who do we have here?" Another apprentice questioned, "Who are you?"

"I'm Phantompaw." The young tom stated, nodding a greeting to the other apprentices.

The brown and white apprentice began to introduce him to the others. "I'm Mossypaw. The tabby over there is Stripepaw. Beside him is his sister Hawkpaw. And the gray one is Rainpaw."  
Hawkpaw looked at him, "I haven't seen you here before. Is this your first Gathering?"  
Phantompaw nodded.

The apprentices talked, practically dragging Phantompaw into the conversation at times. However, the young tom didn't mind, even though a pang of homesickness struck his heart like a thorn.

Suddenly, a yowl erupted across the clearing, signaling the start of the Gathering.  
A large tom with one jet-black forepaw spoke, speaking of how Shadowclan territory was thriving with prey, a threat rising in his voice as if he was daring any cat to trespass.

Then, a brown tabby tom stated all was well in Windclan, introducing their newest apprentice, Stripepaw.

A gray she-cat with blue eyes spoke, concluding her report with the death of one of Riverclan's elders. Every cat was silent, honoring the elder in Starclan.

Finally, Firestar spoke. "Thunderclan hunting grounds is prosperous, as well. Also, we have a new apprentice, Phantompaw."

Phantompaw was stunned, he hadn't expected to be introduced at the Gathering. Meows of welcome rippled through the crowd, however, the Shadowclan leader, Blackstar, soon shattered that welcome.

"Is he another kittypet, Firestar? Did you just get desperate for apprentices and allowed an outsider to join?" Blackstar growled.

Firestar gazed calmly at the Shadowclan leader. "Thunderclan business is none of your concern, Blackstar." The two leaders glared at each other for a moment, before Firestar continued. "Thunderclan has nothing else to report. This Gathering is over."

Phantompaw, uncomfortable from Blackstar's accusations, said goodbye to the apprentices he had met before going to join the group of Thunderclan cats. The young tom passed Blackstar on the way.

The Shadowclan leader glared at the Thunderclan apprentice, a growl rising from his throat.

Phantompaw stopped, his green eyes glaring back.

A Shadowclan warrior hissed, "Better watch it, kittypet."

Phantompaw growled, "Thanks for the warning, but maybe you should listen to your own advice instead."

Before the Shadowclan warrior could retaliate, Phantompaw walked over to his mentor, who had seen what happened.

"That probably wasn't the wisest thing you could have done." Brambleclaw stated.

Yeah, it probably wasn't. I'm-"

Brambleclaw interrupted him, "Good job for standing your ground. Shadowclan thinks they're the best in the forest, they've been like that for as long as I can remember."

Thunderclan made their way back to camp and Phantompaw was glad they made it. Exhaustion clouded his mind and, when he curled up in his nest, he was soon fast asleep.

Danny awoke in his dream, finding Clockwork, Sam, and Tucker were waiting for him.

"How is clan life treating you?" Sam asked.

"Pretty good, considering. I think I've already made an enemy though." Danny told them about what happened at the Gathering with Shadowclan. Sam told him he should be careful, while Tucker attempted to talk Danny into fighting them. Immediately, Sam punched Tucker's arm, glaring at him.

Tucker cringed, "Yeah, maybe you should be careful. Those Shadowclan cats sound like Dash and his gang."

Danny nodded, "That's exactly what I thought. Anyway, how are things back at home? Has anybody realized I'm missing yet?"

"Nope, your secret mission is safe, dude." Tucker stated, giving him a thumbs up.  
Danny looked at Clockwork, "The clans seem to be fine. There's no trouble, so why did you send me there? What is the 'coming darkness' you warned me about?"

Clockwork simply stated, "All will be revealed with time."

They talked for a little while longer, unaware of another pair of eyes watching them, listening to their conversation.

Jayfeather woke up, stunned at what he had dreamed or, rather, whose dream he had entered. The blind tom rose to his feet and padded out his den, aware of some of his clanmates walking around the camp. With a sense of urgency, he found Lionblaze and Dovewing.

"I have to tell you guys what I saw." Jayfeather stated. They secretly left the camp and went into the forest.

Lionblaze asked, "Okay, so what's the big secret?"

Jayfeather told them what he saw in Phantompaw's dream, the conversation he had heard, and the belief that he thought Phantompaw was important to Thunderclan's future. Lionblaze and Dovewing looked troubled, but didn't speak until Jayfeather finished his story.

Dovewing wondered, "What's the 'coming darkness' mean? Why was he with Twolegs? Why did he lie about his name?"

Jayfeather shrugged, "I don't know."

Lionblaze smelled the air, "Well, let's ask him." Jayfeather heard his brother rise to his feet and run deeper into the forest. Jayfeather and Dovewing followed him. Moments later, Jayfeather could hear Phantompaw greeting Lionblaze.

"Hey, Lionblaze. Is everything okay?" Phantompaw asked.

"That depends on what answers you give us, Danny." Lionblaze replied, using Phantompaw's real name.

Phantompaw lied, "What are you talking about? That's not my name."

Lionblaze countered, "Oh, really. Then perhaps you can explain why you were talking to Twoleg's in your dream and what this 'coming darkness' is."

Phantompaw looked at them, stunned, wondering how they knew what he dreamed about. Finally, he finished burying the thrush he had caught. "Okay, I'll tell you, but we need to go where nobody will hear us."

**Woohoo! We finally get to find out who the three kits are! You guys are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lucky that I didn't leave a BIG cliffy like last time. Hope you liked this. Time to answer some reviews. Thank you so much for the help WolfWind.**

**WolfWind97- Thanks so much!**

**BloodBlossom88- Muahahaha attack of the cliffys. Glad you liked it. I've been dying to put Danny and Tuckers conversation along with the reason Firestar made Brambleclaw Danny's mentor. **

**Angelicat2- Glad you liked it.**

**Oblitius Angeli- You are correct. Glad that you read the A/N.**

**aroravenus9472- Actually the correct answer was**

**Tucker: *Laughing***

**Danny: It's not funny Tucker**

**Tucker: Come on. 6 hours crammed in the Fenton thermos? It's totally funny.**

**Danny: Yeah? *slaps Dash's books***

**Dash: Grrrrrrrrr**

**Danny: *points at Tucker* He did it.**

**Tucker *Dash picks him up* Gah. SLAM! Oh Come on!**

**Danny: Is it funny now.**

**Fangirling DTK- Glad you liked it. Wow you're saying you're awesome compared to a story. JK.**

**Danny: well that was a long chapter.**

**Me: Yes, Yes it was.**

**Danny: I do have a question though**

**Me: what is it.**

**Danny: Who will be mentor to Wolf, Cedar and Silver. Also what will my warrior name be.**

**Me: well as Clockwork says "All will be revealed in time"**

**Danny: You jerk.**

**Me: *Troll Face***

**Well that's it for the Q/A. If anyone needs me, I will be on Minecraft. Click that little button to review below!**


	5. Chapter 5: READ THE AN

**Hey guys, I am back from the dead!  
Ok listen I barely have anyone reading these A/Ns because no one except a few people answer the questions that I put at the end of some chapters. Vote on my poll.  
Also I will be gone for a little over a week starting on the 24th and I will come back on the 3rd of August. Don't worry I will think of what I will do in the next chapters while I'm gone.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Warriors. (Man haven't done one of these in awhile. Sorry I'm forgetful)**

Chapter 5: READ THE A/Ns PEOPLE. ITS REALLY IMPORTANT THIS TIME!

"So what you're telling us is, you're a twoleg, who is half dead. You got into a fight with an evil twoleg who was also half dead, and now, you're here with only two of your abilities working and you have to save us from something, and you have no idea what it even is yet?" Dovewing summed up Phantompaws story. She, Lionblaze and Jayfeather had listened to Danny as he told his tale about how he had ended up in the forest as a cat.

"That pretty much sums it up." Phantompaw said, relieved that he didn't have to keep his secret away from everyone in the camp. "But Jayfeather."

"Yes Phantompaw?" Jayfeather responded to the black and white tom.

"How did you even find out about my secret?"

Jayfeather sighed. He knew that he might as well tell him now since there was no denying it.  
"Phantompaw, me, Lionblaze and Dovewing aren't what you call normal warriors. Have you ever heard of a prophecy?"

"Yes. So, you're part of one. Am I right?"

Jayfeather nodded. "But I wasn't the one that was supposed to receive that prophecy" he said with a long pause. "Firestar was. I only discovered the prophecy when I used my power for the first time. My power is that I may see into others dreams." He finished as Lionblaze started.

"Mine is that I can never be killed in battle."

"And mine is that I can see hear and smell things from great distances." Dovewing finished as Danny stared in astonishment.

The blind cat was about to continue when Brambleclaw walked up to them.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Oh, we were just congratulating Phantompaw on the Rabbit that he caught." Dovewing lied to Phantompaws mentor.

"Great! Good job Phantompaw. Come on, it's time for battle training. Lionblaze, May you take the rabbit back to camp please."

Lionblaze nodded as Brambleclaw and his apprentice walked off towards the small clearing.

READ THE A/N READ THE A/N READ THE A/N

"You're doing great. Just try to be a little faster Phantompaw." Brambleclaw dodged Danny's attack. "Ok come at me!" (bro!) The younger tom charged at his mentor, successfully tackling him to the ground.

Phantompaw stood triumphantly above his mentor happy now that he had that move down. He and Brambleclaw had spent hours working on battle training. Phantompaw had progressed well. The black and white tom was exhausted by the time they had finished but, he still had energy left to hunt with his mentor.

"Ok I see a Squirrel over by that tree. Let's see if you can catch it." Brambleclaw was confident in his apprentice, not noticing him streaking over the Shadowclan border.

"Hey! What are you doing in our territory! Stealing our food no less." A Shadowclan patrol had pounced in front of Danny within seconds.

_'Oh no' _"Phantompaw I'm coming! Brambleclaw tackled one of the patrol cats. "Let's see what you learned during our training."

Phantompaw nodded and began fighting alongside his mentor. He dodged an attack by their leader and flipped him over. Danny scratched the belly of the cat and was thrown off. He got up to see the cats retreat. Panting he walked up to his mentor, still aching from a scratch he had received from the attack.

"We should head back to camp to heal that scratch. You did great in that battle Phantompaw." Brambleclaw nodded to Danny's wound.

The black and white cat could only nod as his mentor lead him back to camp.

Brambleclaw made it to camp first as Danny trailed behind him. He stalked into Firestars den to report the attack.

READ THE A/N READ THE A/N READ THE A/N

**Meh, that wasn't much but it's all I could put together. I'm leaving tomorrow and I can come up with a huge chapter during the time I'm gone. It will probably be a while after I come back though because IM GOING TO DISNEY WORLD. Also it would mean everything to me if you guys voted on my poll while I'm gone.**

Time to answer some reviews.

Auroravenus9472- Hey sorry. I'm the technical one in my family between my older half-sis and myself. I'm always the one to correct people. It's like in the episode "Infinite Realms" from Danny Phantom. He corrects the mother when she says Teddy Roosevelt's quote wrong. Wait if Danny is technical. Then that means. Woohoo! I'm kind of like Danny.

Lunarcatx- MUAHAHAHA I ATTACK WITH MY CLIFFYS. Thanks, glad you liked the story. Sorry this chapter was short. YAAAAAAAAAY, DOUBLE RAINBOW CUPCAKES! XD.

Wolfwind-Thanks WW. Couldn't have done this without you.

BloodBlossom88- Lol. Yeah you kinda do cough whohadtheectogun cough. XD. Anyways, thanks for becoming my Part-Time Beta-Reader BB. I'm glad you enjoyed this.

Oblitus Angeli- It's not his fault that he has the power to enter dreams. Haha. Dingbats, OoOo. Thank you for an excellent idea. MUAHAHAHA.

Well that's it for this chapter. Now I'm off to go pack.

Danny: Wait, You're going, TO DISNEY WORLD!?

Me: Yes. And it would mean a lot to me if my viewers would vote on my poll.

Danny: Ok. Why is it that you are addicted to get reviews and votes on your poll.

Me: oh yeah that reminds me. EVERYONE I WILL NOT CONTINUE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER. I WOULD ALSO LIKE IT IF YOU GUYS VOTED ON MY POLL.

Danny: owowow. Did you have to yell that.

Me: Yes.

Danny: oh well, hey it looks like they are gonna try and make a Minecraft movie.

Me: Woohoo! Let's hope it's really good! See ya later guys! I'll be back in about 11 days.  
Oh yeah almost forgot. Here's this chapters question.

Question: What was Teddy Roosevelt's quote that Danny corrected the mother on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**No I'm not dead, I was just working on some other projects. Check em out!**

**Also it means a lot to me when you review, so plz do it. I planned out the rest of the story. 4 chapters to go after this! Man this is shorter that I thought**

The slender figure of Phantompaw got up from his nest. Arching his back, he let out a yawn. Danny had talked with Sam and Tucker last night and apparently 1 week had passed in Amity park while Danny had been with Thunderclan for only 2. Clockwork had explained that time passed slower in Amity Park compared to the forests time.

Danny got out of the den as he had decided to go hunting. Not being trusted by some of Thunderclan had made him work even harder to earn their respect.

Rushing out of camp he went deep into Thunderclans territory before hearing the scuffling of a mouse. He got low to the ground and stalked forward until a new scent hit his nose. Jumping from shock at the new smell, he scared the mouse off. "Fox dung" he muttered. He decided to see if the new scent was prey.

Phantompaw lightly stepped forward, and two glowing yellow eyes met him from the bushes. The eyes started to rise as the animal stepped out. It had rust colored fur along with a long bushy tail, Danny was facing, a fox.

The beast lunged towards Danny, he managed to dodge just in time, but not without receiving a scratch under his left eye. He hissed in pain and went invisible, sure that no cat could see him. Sneaking up behind it, Danny lunged onto the back of the fox, giving it about 30 good scratches.

Their battle continued on for about 10 minutes until the fox ran off. Danny got up and started cleaning a scratch he had gotten on his back, unaware of the two green eyes watching him.

"Phantompaw?"

Danny whipped around in surprise at hearing his leaders voice "Firestar?!"

"Did you just, did you defeat that fox?" an amazed Firestar asked

"Yes Firestar, I guess you saw what I was doing"

Firestar nodded his head "Yes, I did. How were you even doing that anyway?"

Danny sighed. First Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing find out. Now the leader of his clan. "It's because, I wasn't originally a cat. I was a twoleg, and a very unique one at that."

Firestars eyes widened in surprise at hearing this "A t-twoleg? How is it even possible? What makes you unique from the other twolegs?"

"It's because I'm not a full twoleg, I'm only half of one. I'm basically half Starclan Warrior, or Ghost as everyone where I come from calls them. I'm like a guardian of my home, even if no one ever trusted me..."

"You're kind of like me and Brambleclaw, we weren't trusted either. Come on, let's go back to camp."

**~Yaaaaaaaaay, MORE TIMESKIPS~**

Danny was sleeping in his nest later that night. In his dream, he was walking around in a starry meadow.

Suddenly a large brown tom with many battle scars was standing in front of him.

"Hello, Phantompaw" The tom said. "I have an offer for you. How would you like to become a better warrior." He put on a trustworthy smile.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"My name is Tigerstar." The brown tom replied.

Shock filled Danny's eyes as the memory of when Brambleclaw was telling him about his father came rushing back to him "Never, I've heard about you, I won't join you as long as I live!"

"You're not going to live any longer now." Tigerstar lunged at Danny.

Danny dodged the incoming attack and retaliated with a large scratch to the dark cats flank. Tigerstar whipped around with lightning speed and nicked Danny on the ear, leaving a small hole in it. He shot forward and bit Phantompaw on the neck.

Danny used his intangibility to escape the deadly cats hold. The black tom then leapt onto the brown ones back. He dug his claws into Tigerstars shoulders and bit down on his neck. He was soon thrown off. Tired and exhausted, Phantompaw could only watch as Tigerstar faded away.

"I'll come back Freak, and when I do, you won't be _half_ ghost anymore..." The dark forest leader faded into the night.

**~YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TAKE THAT TIGERSTAR! GET YOU AND YOUR FOX HEARTED COWARDS OUT OF HERE!~**

Danny shot out of his nest when he woke up. He rushed into Firestar's den.(Unfortunately for him, Firestar was having a dream about white chocolate) (**I'm sorry I just HAD to) "**Firestar! We need to talk. I'm going to get Jayfeather, Dovewing and Lionblaze and I'll meet you back here." As soon as he said that, he rushed out of the den and went towards the medicine cats den. Poking his head into the den he asked "Jayfeather? Jayfeather are you in here?"

"Yes, what is it Phantompaw?" The blind tom replied.

"We need to talk, I'm going to get Dovewing and Lionblaze. Meet us in Firestar's den." With that he went off to find Lionblaze and Dovewing.

**~Chapter 7 will have a HUGE timeskip at the beginning.~**

"Wait, you were visited by Tigerstar?! What did he say to you?" The orange tom asked.

"Something about, joining him. I refused though and fought him off." Danny stated. Strangely enough, he had woken up with the wounds he had received in his dream.

"I had a feeling this would happen" The blind cat stated "I just didn't know when"

"What do you mean, Jayfeather?".

"I've figured out what the "Coming Darkness" is Danny. It's the Dark Forest attacking. Tonight, just in case Tigerstar comes back, I'm going into your dream, I'll try to take Dovewing and Lionblaze with me."

Dovewing stepped forward. "Whatever you do, don't fall under their influence, my sister did for a time..."

Each of them nodded, all going to meet up with Jayfeather that night.

**~Later that night...~**

Danny curled up in his nest, ready for any dream he would have. He woke up later to see Sam, Tucker and Clockwork along with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing and Firestar.

"Danny, Who are those four cats?" The Goth asked.

"These are Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing and Firestar. They're cats from my clan. Anyways, guys, we've found out what the "Coming Darkness" is." Danny began to tell Sam and Tucker about his dream the night before.

"So, you guys and all of the clans have to fight off some evil ghost cats. Is there any way we can help?" The techno geek asked.

"I'm not putting you guys at risk."

"Besides, The clans will probably get angry if we take in anymore cats, Shadowclan already accused Danny of being a Kittypet..." The blind cat also didn't want Phantompaw to feel responsible if his friends died.

"Anyways we should probably get going Danny, Jazz has started to catch on."

"Ok guys, see you later."

**Finished!, Guys I am so sorry for not writing this before!**

**Time to answer some reviews!**

**Wolfwind97- Thanks WW. I did!**

**BloodBlossom88- Yaaaaaaaaaay! I did, No I never did ride Tower Of Terror :3**

**Cedarstar- Yes you are Cedar, Yes you are...**

**Oblitius Angeli- Correct! SSM? Nevermind, I did ride it, hey if a line can't kill me, then a yeti cant either.**

**ShushCHILD- Thank you!**

**Senpai- Yes! Listen to Senpai everyone! Senpai is not crazy! REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**WOOTWOOT- I know... Also plz don't say my name... **

**auroravenus9472- Thanks, same here...**

**21tiripsmotnahp- I wonder if anyone will notice..- I mean, Thank you! I did**

**The Chinese girl- Thank you China!**

**Me- Correct! ,and update soon I did :3**

**Well, that's it for the day. I have to go to school in a little over an hour, I wonder how BB's doing on Phantom Cars...**

**CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW TO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I JUST posted chapter 3 of Talent Show AND Phantom Cars, I just really want reviews**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**~BOOM! TIMESKIP 5 MONTHS LATER!~**

Danny slowly stalked towards the young rabbit. Tensing his leg muscles, he leaped right on top of the furry animal. It went limp as Danny bit its neck. He buried it like he had done with other prey that day, as he was on his final assessment to become a warrior. He had been training for months, waiting for this day.

Brambleclaw stepped out from the cover of the bushes "You have done well, Phantompaw. I think it's time that you became a warrior." He gave a warm expression, glad that his apprentice had reached his goal.

The two started to make their way back to camp, picking up all of the prey Danny had caught during his test. The clan welcomed them back with congratulations for the black tom. Firestar later called for a clan meeting.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Firestar looked down upon the black and white cat "Phantompaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Phantompaw, from this moment on you will be known as Phantomheart! StarClan honors your Strength and Bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!"

Firestar rested his muzzle on the newly named warriors head. Phantomheart stepped forward a bit to lick his leaders shoulder.

"Phantomheart! Phantomheart!" Brambleclaw called out, the rest of the clan joining him.

**~Later that night!~**

Danny was on his silent vigil , thinking of the events in the past few months. Wolfkit, Cedarkit and Silverkit became apprentices, and the forest was full of prey that Greenleaf. With excitement in his eyes, he watched his first sunrise as a Warrior.

Brambleclaw came over to greet him "Hey Phantomheart, you know you can talk now right?"

"Thanks Brambleclaw. So now what should I do?" The newly named warrior asked.

"You should go to the fresh kill pile ,you deserve it. Then get some rest."

Danny smiled and nodded at this. Taking a rabbit from the fresh kill pile, he quickly ate the animal up, and padded into the warrior den for a well deserved cat nap **(Sorry, had to).**

Phantomheart woke yet again to find his friends and Clockwork in front of him.

"Hey Danny" The two said.

"How are you doing with clan life Danny? Or should we call you just Phantompaw for now?" The Goth asked.

"Well, not Phantom_paw_ anymore. I finally became a warrior!" Danny joyfully said.

"Really!? What's your warrior name!" Tucker asked.

"I'm called Phantomheart now. I just got back from silent vigil, just taking a little nap." He said, letting out a yawn.

His head snapped up at Clockwork saying "You should probably wake up now Danny. There's something happening in camp."

The tom nodded "Yes Clockwork, see ya later guys!"

Clockwork pressed the button on his staff and sent the warrior back to camp.

Danny awoke with a start. He rushed out of the warrior den to see what was going on. It was a beautiful day at sunhigh. His head snapped to the side as he saw Wolfpaw rushing into the camp. She was panting and staggered over as Danny rushed to her.

"Wolfpaw? Are you okay?"

"No..." She said. "Berrynose... Berrynose is dead..."

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY!**

**Ok I am tired. Now I'm about to write chapter 4 of Phantom Cars. READ IT AND REVIEW PPL PLZ!**

**BloodBlossom88- Thanks BB!**

**Guest- That review made my day**

**Wolfwind97- Thank you Wolf! Hope you liked it!**

**Well that's it for today, I need to do my homework... *Looks at amount of words* Man not even 700? *Sigh* I'll do more next time...**


End file.
